Light, Seduction, and a Shred of Innocence
by VersionZero
Summary: A lemon that describes the actions when an innocent individual is met with something that she has never encountered before, and a fox that seeks to fulfill an old desire. Ahri x Lux
1. Chapter 1

**This was written as a request and I dedicate this story to said requester. It's an early Birthday present and I hope you enjoy it, Hime-Sama.**

**On another note, this is a one-shot and I don't intend to make it go any further unless the requester wants me to. Without further ado:**

**Light, Seduction, and a Shred of Innocence**

There was a tune in the air; the light, crisp sound of notes, floating through the wind in the form of whistles. Yes, whistles. One couldn't exactly be sure as to why someone would be whistling, though. Perhaps they were hiding something, mysteriously putting their thoughts under the pretense of a whistle. Or maybe they were just in some sort of delighted mood, expressing their emotions in a catchy tune. For the blond and quite optimistic Luxanna Crownguard it was more than likely the latter, considering she had just come back handily and safely from Summoner's Rift. There were several skirmishes aplenty along the entirety of the battlefield; however the best was when she had ended one by bringing down four of her foes in a single shot. There was no complaining to be had when something like that was accomplished.

She was, however, particularly stressed. Sure, the champions of the League were given chances to rest between each of their days and were allowed off time when certainly needed, but it simply wasn't enough. Lux was a popular champion for many summoners and she would often be requested for a summoning on her off times as well as the many swarms who request her summoning while on duty. It couldn't be helped sometimes, but the fair maiden really did have enough of it. She'd decided to retire early to her room for the night. After all, a girl still needed her beauty sleep to stay beautiful, and even the brightest light of the Demacian kingdom had to shut off every once in a while. She was grateful for whatever rest she'd receive, though.

Upon reaching her quarters, Lux had closed the door gently in order to not make any unnecessary noise. She'd taken a deep breath and began to strip her armor off, first removing her boots, then her skirt, her cuirass and spaulders, with her bracers coming off last. Left in only a deep navy jumpsuit, she used her flexible body to reach towards the zipper at the top of her back and slowly pulling it down, allowing the jumpsuit to fall from her body ever so lightly and ever so slowly. She was left in only her undergarments now, a simple white bra and a pair of plain white panties (after all, there was no need for her to impress anyone on the battlefield, so why should she have worn anything fancy?)

She'd taken a small breath as she'd noticed how much cooler it'd gotten upon her sweat-covered body. The armor she'd worn to the battlefield had always gotten warmer than she would have liked. At the very least, allowing herself freedom from the metal casing was more than a blessing and she'd stripped herself of the remainder of her garments, walking towards the bathroom to relieve her body of the sweat and dirt that was littered along her skin. As she had passed by the full body mirror that was supplied to all of the female's rooms in the League, she couldn't help but admire her own body.

She'd blushed as she'd looked over herself, her deep blue eyes rising and falling upon the lines of her body in the mirror. Noting every little detail upon her fair, silky skin she couldn't help but stare at a few areas. Her hair draped over her body, the blond blending beautifully with her milky skin. Every curve was placed appropriately for someone of her body type, her breasts just the right size in their C-based range; decently sized and not large enough to get in the way while doing things. In comparison, her tush was definitely more petite and compact, toned due to her constant running on the Fields of Justice. In the same fashion, the rest of her body seemed to follow suit, her muscles small but toned, and her limbs petite, but strong. Under normal circumstances, her body would more than likely not have been as beautiful as this, but she did not want to consider this so far as being vain. Feeling somewhat satisfied with her observations she had headed to the bath to heat up the water followed by soaking her stress and dirtiness away.

There was a certain feeling that she could not shake, however. It was a certain emotion that remained dormant within humans unless there was something that triggered it. Something… _primal_. The stress had been building within her for several days and it seemed that there was a very effective way for someone of her age to release this stress. At least, she'd heard about it and read about such methods in books, but she never thought about it or thought about experimenting with such methods at all. Not until now. Blushing deeply and shaking her head quickly to bring her back to reality, she could just let herself soak in the bath and she would feel better. Of that, she was absolutely certain. As a princess, she was not to act upon primal urges, and she would not allow herself to lose control.

In the great halls of the League, a very young woman wandered; someone _very_ different from our Demacian princess taking her bath. It seemed that Ahri was on the prowl, though not quite on the prowl at all, really. Her long black hair trailed behind her, nine perfectly formed and fluffy tails flowing behind her as well. Normally, she wasn't so open with her form, but there were much stranger things to been seen in the League. She was absolutely beautiful anyways, so it's not like passing individuals noticed her tails and ears. They were much too clearly focused on her face, and the more lecherous upon her body. Definitely, she was of the fairest of the female champions in the League. At least, from the standards of a good number of summoners in the latest popularity contest, she was quite attractive. She tried not to let it get to her head, though. If she did, she would go back to the old days, when she would woo men for their lives to remain forever beautiful. However, she and the League would not let that happen.

She swayed her hips as she continued to walk leisurely, but a certain scent permeated the air. It was the scent that Ahri was far too familiar with. The scent of desire was close by; the scent of… _lust_. This was different, though. It wasn't the lust that Ahri knew as a seductress. This lust was much more pure, not that that would have made any sense. It was definitely different from the men she'd invited to bed; more run on emotional desire than by any form of bodily need. Following this scent closely, Ahri had made her way to a set of double doors that were intricately designed heavily with gold and jewels, signifying the room of a League champion. This had intrigued Ahri even more now, her hand pressing lightly against the door and pushing it open ever so slowly, making sure not to make a sound as she'd snuck in.

The aroma was definitely more deeply rooted as she stepped inside, practically intoxicating for Ahri even, as she hadn't been able to deal with such things ever since her arrival in the League. She somewhat missed doing such things, after all it was how she kept herself alive before she ended became a champion. It was for the good of the people, though, and such things were not so acceptable for her conscience as long as she knew that. Perhaps now, though, since she had a new source of life force, she wouldn't endanger anyone this time. It definitely intrigued her beyond anything that she'd considered before. It was then that Ahri had noticed something as she completed her thought and had started looking around the room.

There were a few armor pieces strewn out across the floor, along with a jumpsuit and undergarments. _Female_ augmented clothing. It was then that Ahri recognized such armor and the identity of the champion who remained in this room clicked in her mind. This was Lux's room. She was now even more intrigued by the fact that the scent had stemmed from the young Crownguard's body. The very thought seemed to make Ahri shiver in anticipation now as she allowed her tails to disrobe her. First, the sleeves on her arms came off, revealing slender appendages with beautifully pale skin. Her tails then moved over to her torso, where they grasped the edge of her dress and pulled down, her luscious, full breasts bounced ever so slightly and her body became more revealed as she was freed from her clothing. Upon the complete removal of her dress, one would have noticed Ahri's distinct lack of undergarments, her lithe, curvy body taking full shape. To finish things, she'd stepped out of her shoes to show her legs now, her feet surprisingly dainty despite all of her movement on the Fields of Justice.

Now completely bare, Ahri made her way to the bathroom, where she knew Lux was currently laying in a tub of fairly warm water, relaxing. Terribly excited now, Ahri had allowed herself to take on a spiritual form now so that she could covertly cross through the wall without Lux noticing. That was when she'd finally seen the blond one. Lux's eyes were closed as she was completely relaxed and her body was laid in the tub lightly, almost as if someone had placed her in gently, but Ahri knew that Lux – as a princess – was just so graceful as to place her own body in the tub like that. Under some bubbles, all of the juiciest parts were hidden away from Ahri, but what could be seen was definitely a sight for anyone who wished to lust for the Demacian. Ahri's mouth now wet with anticipation (among other things), she'd placed herself floating above Lux, displaying her body to the young girl and she'd allowed the first words since her battle earlier today to leave her lips.

"Hello there~"

Caught completely off guard in the bath no less, Lux had opened her eyes and jumped in both genuine surprise and startling realization, her arms immediately reaching for her most sacred parts, despite neither of those parts being able to be seen under the water. Someone had come into her room while she was bathing? However, this person was clearly… _unarmed_. Upon closer inspection, Lux noticed the nine tails that floated behind the figure of beauty floating above her and the identity of this curious trespasser clocked in her head.

"A-Ahri! Wh-wh-what are you doing in my bathroom?"

Ahri listened to Lux panic in shyness and couldn't help but let out a lusty giggle and an alluring smirk. Her tails slowly folded into her back and hid themselves away to avoid getting wet as the Ionian seductress allowed her body to drop into the water gently, laying her body along Lux's. She began to work her charms by releasing a potent pheromone from her body, the same she used to temporarily charm other champions on the battlefield. However, in such close proximity and with no magical protection to stop its more _fun_ effects from activating, Ahri felt like she would genuinely enjoy herself now.

"Oh, nothing~ I just felt like someone was in _need_ and I came to help them with their _desires_~ I would have never expected the Crownguard princess to have such desires~"

Disarmed and discovered, Lux's cheeks had blushed a deep crimson and shook her head vigorously. She'd known Ahri was a seductress on the field, but she didn't think that the fox had a fancy for women. On top of that, Lux was not aware of Ahri's curious power to sense one's desires, especially not those of the nature she spoke of. But that didn't really matter now, as it was happening to Lux and she couldn't stop herself from feeling embarrassment and… something else. It was almost as if Lux hadn't wanted Ahri to leave at all.

"I-I don't! Now, j-just leave me be!"

Ahri couldn't help letting out another giggle as she'd pressed her body against the other girl's, allowing her pheromone to touch upon Lux directly now, the web being spun around the blond girl's mind. Ahri had her now~

"Now now, Lux~ It's okay~ Just let me take care of you…~"

Lux's body felt hot now, which was curious because she wasn't in the water for a very long time. It wasn't a normal heat clearly, and Lux's mind was starting to blank out a bit. There was a thought that all of this must have been Ahri's doing, but that was immediately washed out by an immense desire to _relieve stress_.

"Y… Yes… You do that…"

Ahri definitely allowed herself to do that as her hand began to trail along Lux's body under the water, admiring the smooth skin under her touch. As her fingertips touched upon Lux's thigh, they started to slide up the light flesh and found themselves upon a soft yet firm location. Ahri's fingertips began to knead at Lux's breast, the globule a welcome feeling under the fox's touch. She'd never before felt any that weren't hers, and it was an interesting sensation of excitement.

Lux had started to gently moan under the effects of the pheromone and under the effects of Ahri's touch. She couldn't believe that she was being touched this way, and by a woman no less. What she couldn't believe most of all was that she was _enjoying_ it. She'd allowed sounds that she'd never thought would leave her lips until she'd met a suitable partner to leave her lips. At the same time, though, there was something that stopped her from minding. Was this the _desire_ that Ahri had mentioned? Either way, she could feel Ahri's hand begin to knead her breast more firmly now, though that had surprisingly increased the pleasure. Lux couldn't help but let out a louder moan upon the new sensation, her body terribly sensitive to such touches.

However, Ahri knew that this was far from over. She knew that she would enjoy every last ounce of this, taking in Lux's pleasure to feed her own desires. At the same time, Ahri was surprised to find, though, that she was not taking away Lux's life force. It seemed that she would only take upon need, and the League had already supplied what was needed, which was thankful for both parties currently involved. Now that such things were settled, Ahri would allow herself to really get _in depth_.

Lux's body was overwhelmed by a pleasure unknown to her until now, the heat inside of her rising to a mysterious passion. She wanted more. Her body began to move along with Ahri's actions now, the water splashing around them as she'd moved. It was wet, slippery, hot, and all so very enjoyable. The feeling of Ahri's fingertips pressing into her body, massaging her breast was simply a pleasure that Lux wouldn't have known unless she'd honestly tried it with someone else. Her breathing began to become slightly shallow as she'd instinctively moved her own hands over to Ahri's breasts, both hands placing themselves squarely on the fox woman's body and beginning to follow the same actions as Ahri's hands, though they fumbled a bit over the larger sized breasts. This action had also excited her unknowingly, the heat in her body rising from embarrassment and desire. She had no idea what she was doing, but she couldn't help but want to touch Ahri in the same way that she was being touched.

"Oho? Don't you fret yourself, little Luxanna~ It's my job to take care of you tonight~"

Ahri was slightly caught off guard by Lux's desire to participate, but she didn't quite mind it so much as she was intrigued by it. After all, this girl didn't seem to have experience, but she was eager to learn. It made Ahri smile genuinely and caused her to want to create even more pleasure between the two of them. As such, it was inevitable that Ahri would make her next move. She'd used her then unused hand and began to caress Lux's inner thighs, the back of her fingertips gliding between both legs and giving Lux a new sensation to play with in her mind. There was an audible gasp as Ahri had played more with Lux's flesh and had gently touched upon Lux's most tender area. Lux bit her lip as she tried in vain to suppress a moan that would leave her lips while Ahri pressed her hand more against Lux's nether regions and began to rub gently.

"A-Ah…~! A-Ahri…~!"

Lux was unable to inhibit her clear desire for more of this mysterious, yet pleasurable action. She was quite sheltered after all, and had never encountered anything quite like this. Wave after wave of sensations and lust washed over her body as Ahri worked her masterfully, playing her as Sona played the etwahl. It was, needless to say, amazing that Lux hadn't ever encountered anything like this before. On top of that, the feeling continued to build higher and higher, Lux not even being able to catch a break while Ahri stroked more and more, faster and faster. Then, there it was. The peak of pleasure, an explosion of ridiculous proportions that Lux hadn't seen coming, had arrived in a wave of heat and lust. Lux had released a squeal of joy, not quite expecting to make that sound either, her body convulsing from the sheer pleasure.

Ahri looked upon her handiwork, quite satisfied with what she'd done for (or to) Lux. However, there was something unsatisfying, as well. Ahri felt the need to do… more. and she could sense in the charmed girl's mind that she wanted more as well. A devilish grin appeared on Ahri's face as she'd pulled the weak yet eager Lux out of the tub and took her over to the shower, turning on the water as she'd let the droplets wash away whatever dirtiness they accumulated from the previous session. Leaning Lux against the wall now, she'd licked her lips as she spread Lux's legs out so that she could place her shoulders underneath the blond girl to keep her supported as she'd try something new.

Lux's mind was in a haze as she'd followed Ahri to the shower and didn't know what to expect, but was clearly hoping for more of what Ahri did to (or for) her. She was placed against the wall and found herself sitting on Ahri's shoulders, feeling the droplets of lukewarm water upon her skin as Ahri had turned the shower on. What she felt next though, was embarrassing, slightly disturbing, and extremely liberating. Lux felt something moving inside of her. It was small, firm, warm, and very wet. It squirmed around inside of her, touching upon sensitive nerves, sending chills down Lux's spine. It was extremely overwhelming, and she loved every moment of it. She could already feel the peak of her pleasure coming again, her desires mounting upon Ahri's ability. Her legs convulsed and her knees buckled as she pushed her hips up into Ahri's mouth on instinct and allowed the fox to continue her work.

Ahri could feel the effects of her moves upon Lux and she allowed her tongue to venture into the princess as deeply as she could, making sure not to miss a single spot, nor a single drop, as she'd continued feasting upon her prey. Her tails slowly poked out from her body, each one getting wet but moving as gracefully as they had while they were dry, slowly caressing all over Lux's body, wrapping around her breasts gently, poking and brushing at her nipples slowly and teasingly. Ahri could feel more juices pour into her mouth as she'd taken the extra action and as she continued eating Lux out, Lux's vaginal walls closing in around her tongue. She knew what this meant from her own experiences. There was no denying the second climax, especially since it was so soon after the first one. Lux, being a first timer, would of course be extremely sensitive.

Coming back once again, Lux truly felt the effect of the charming and of Ahri's skills as she rode the wave of pleasure all too willingly. Her climax was coming again and Lux was ready this time, bracing herself for the impact of pleasure and lust that would hit her once again, allowing it to come much more quickly this time and allowing herself to release into Ahri's mouth, another squeal leaving her lips as loud as the first. She lay limply against the wall now, allowing herself to rest against Ahri as well. Her mind was completely blank, as if she had just experienced the most gratifying release in her life.

Ahri slowly let the girl down and began to wash her, feeling responsible for catching Lux as she was cleaning herself. Considering how big of a dose of charming Ahri had given Lux, the blond girl wouldn't remember a thing. After she had cleaned Lux of all of her bodily impurities, she'd dried the both of them off with the supplied towels and clothed the princess in some undergarments and a nightgown, placing the girl delicately in her bed and allowing her to sleep. Ahri had clothed herself as well and snuck out the window, turning back only once to see Lux's sleeping face. She was certainly beautiful and Ahri had no regrets with experimenting with Demacia's Lady of Luminosity. The only one who would know of this encounter was Ahri herself and she was quite satisfied with that. The Nine-Tailed Fox whispered to herself,

"Well, Luxanna, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. Perhaps I shall feast off of your lust again. You won't know when you call me, but when I hear you, I shall return~"

With a final good-bye, Ahri had departed the room, leaving Lux to dream world.


	2. Chapter 2

******Due to popular demand, I have decided to give this story a second chapter, and extend it into more chapters beyond that. I apologize that it took awhile to get this one out, but I'm sure that you won't mind as long as you're reading it. By the way, thanks for the input and the criticism on the first chapter. I've taken note to them and worked it into the story a bit. Thanks especially for correcting me on Lux's political status. I won't mistake her for a princess again. Without any further interruption, I give you the new chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The Day After**

"_Oh, Ahri…~!"_

_Lux's mind was in a haze. She could see the figure of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but there was very little else to be seen. She felt things she'd never felt better about before. She felt like an animal, wanting only to satisfy her urges. Her body craved for more. She wanted to convulse in pleasure, she wanted to embrace the lust. But, most of all, she wanted to be touched by Ahri ever more. To have her body riddled with caresses and to be violated in every possible way. She wanted another bite that oh-so-forbidden fruit. She'd had her first time taken by someone other than a man and she wanted to commit more taboos. She ached for it. Toes curling, fingers gripping the covers, and hips pushed hard against the face of her lover. Her hair was frayed behind her, spread all across her bed. The blonde that everyone else viewed as beautiful was a symphony of gold that acted as a halo that surrounded her body. All Lux could feel was ecstasy and she felt safe and warm and wild._

And then she opened her eyes. Lux was breathing heavily, her body drenched in sweat and her lower areas drenched with something completely different. Where was she? She had no idea what happened after she'd started resting in her tub last night. Things were so… confusing. There was a throbbing in her head, and there was a sticky feeling all over her body. It was almost as if something had happened to her while she slept, but she could not imagine what. Looking over her room now, Lux had noted that pieces of her armor were still strewn across the floor where she had left them, and her jumpsuit was still laid beside them along with her unmentionables.

The Demacian princess had shaken her head as she'd tried to gather her bearings and she'd found herself only getting more confused. How did she get into this nightgown? What made her feel so sweaty and sticky all over? Everything was a blur whenever Lux tried to remember the events of the night prior and it only made things more jumbled in her mind. Maybe she would figure things out after a quick shower to wake her up and to clean her body of these strange impurities. Stripping herself of her nightgown, she'd quickly headed for the shower and let the water run for a bit to warm up while she'd continued gathering her thoughts.

"Last night… I have no idea what happened last night."

She's whispered to herself, almost inaudibly. Things were quite strange at this point as she'd touched a few fingers to her cheek and then to her forehead as she'd tried to recollect all of the events. She noted the rising of steam from the shower, and she'd entered into the now-warm rain. There was a strange sensation as the water touched upon her skin, almost as if touching upon the memories of the evening prior. She'd shivered lightly, confused as to what the sensation was. Of course, there was no solid memory that formed in her head. It made her groan a bit from the light fuzziness in her mind, but it wasn't any more of a problem beyond that. Shaking her head furiously, she'd brought herself back and continued with her morning routine.

She reached for the soap and began to clean herself, sliding the slippery bar against her curves, making sure to cover all of her body as she'd worked. She'd gone lightly over her crotch and there was a tingling feeling all over her body. She took a sharp breath in, not expecting her reaction to a simple touch. The same happened over her pert, supple nipples and she'd bitten her lip to stop herself from squeaking. She felt astoundingly sensitive over these two parts of her body and had no idea how this would've happened. Thinking about it made her head hurt, but the growing urge to continue "cleaning" those two erogenous zones on her body was tempting her. She'd quickly shampooed her hair to distract herself and ran her hands through her golden locks to get them clean. Not missing a single inch of her hair, she'd nodded in approval of herself before rinsing the shampoo off and turning off the water.

Once out of the shower, she'd quickly dried herself off and took a breath, walking towards her drawers and opening them to pull out clean sets of undergarments. She'd then reached for a clean jumpsuit and slipped into it, working her body into it comfortably like a second skin. After zipping up the back, she'd taken a deep breath and looked at the armor scattered across the floor. It was still dirty from the battle yesterday.

_Ugh… I need to find replacement armor for now. Looks like I'll need to stop by Poppy's place for a bit before I go onto the Fields today._

This wasn't a problem, but she wouldn't be able to get onto the Fields until she'd gotten armor. There were, of course, champs that entered the battlefield without any forms of armor. However, Lux was not so reckless. She was always advised by Garen to make sure to come to the battle fully prepared and well armored. After all, he didn't want his little sister to get devastatingly hurt. Besides that, Lux herself knew how to take a hit. As a result of that, she was able to fight properly, move quickly, and cast spells. It was an arduous job, but it was one that she couldn't deny as a champion of the League.

Picking up a couple of things before leaving, Lux took note to the time. It wasn't terribly late in the morning, so Poppy should still be working. She was, admittedly, not a terribly _popular_ champion, so she made up for that by working hard in the blacksmith. She always helped to repair broken weapons or fix up damaged armor. On top of that, Poppy was the Demacian ambassador of Bandle City, which gave Demacia's higher-ups a bit of leeway on their requests. At the very least, Poppy was an old friend of the young Crownguard, so it wouldn't have been a problem to ask for repairs or replacements regardless.

Lux travelled through the hallways and wound her way through the various corridors and buildings until she'd gotten to the entrance of Poppy's personal blacksmith created within the walls of the League. There was the sound of a hammer slamming upon some sort of metal craft, which signified the presence of the smithy. Accompanied by the strange melody of the blacksmith, sparks flew as a small individual pounded away at the hot metal before her, focused completely upon her work. Lux stepped inside and nodded towards the yordle before her, giggling and waving as well.

With sweat on her brow, Poppy let out a light sigh and turned to see who needed her services. A smile crossed her face as she'd nodded towards Lux in the same fashion that she had been nodded to. She'd wondered why someone of such high class was here, but she could figure why. Whenever the Crownguard's eldest child came to her smithy, he'd request for repairs for his armor. It was never a wonder how he'd leave with the finest armor in all of Valoran and come back with the same armor beaten and battered. After all, Poppy knew of the hardships on the Fields of Justice.

"Hey, Lux. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

With the back of her hand, Poppy had swiped off the perspiration that had built up. A small grin marked that Poppy knew just what to give Lux, as long as Lux asked for it properly. She'd placed her tools in their respective areas and made sure she wasn't forgetting anything before she completely turned her attention to Lux, not wanting there to be any accidents. After all, there was that sign on the wall that mentioned that the blacksmith was "Accident-Free since 23 of September 21 CLE." Of course, that incident was simply because a summoner got a little too close to good ol' Whomper.

"I'll need some replacement armor. Preferably the light stuff, as usual. And maybe some idle chat? It's been awhile, Poppy! I haven't talked with you since the summoners paired us up on the battlefield!"

"Of course. Those were some good times, no?"

There was light warmth upon Poppy's cheeks. She didn't quite know how to place it, but it was probably just the heat of the smithy getting to her. Lux was always so cheerful and Poppy couldn't help it if she caught some of the happiness on her own. Her small body moved quickly through the smithy now as she'd reached for several light armors for Lux, never forgetting a customer's preferences and sizes. After all, she had to attend to the armor of most of the League, more as a hobby than a job. She'd given Lux her armor with a larger grin than before and leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

"Whew… I've been working for a while now. Perhaps it's time for a meal break."

"Excellent idea! I've just woken up myself, so let's get breakfast together~"

Both of the champions nodded in agreement with each other and they made their way to the dining room, a large, ornately decorated room with chandeliers hanging all about to make sure the room was always provided with light. All of the tables held a distinct sheen as they were formed of marble, and the chairs of a very distinct wood to give them that same sheen. It was practically a magical experience to walk through this very room. Lux and Poppy had made their way through the area quickly to the kitchen window, grabbing any available foods. Poppy had taken up a few slices of bread, some brie, and several fruits. Lux had grabbed a few slices of bread herself, though opting to grab some ham to pair with them, and took up an apple and some berries. They took to the nearest table and indulged in their meal. They seemed to be enjoying a pleasant conversation when Lux's eyes drifted away from Poppy for only a brief moment. At the corner of her eye, she'd spied a certain champion, with certain ears, and nine tails. And, for whatever reason, her heart throbbed

Ahri strut into the room, feeling the eyes of summoners and champions alike follow her. She couldn't deny that it made her feel powerful. She also couldn't' deny the fact that she didn't enjoy it a little. For her, it felt great to be able to stop anyone with just her very presence or the sight of her. The nine-tailed minx had been freed of her need to take lives to keep her beauty, but it certainly didn't take away from the joy that would have been brought about from her actions. It was far too fun to pull people away from what they were focused on to pay attention to her. Ahri had, after all, often admitted to herself and others that she was an attention whore. Besides that, though, she was terribly picky about the people whom she would have "fun" with - which wasn't a terrible surprise, since she looked so beautiful.

Something caught her attention, though; a familiar presence that she'd felt only the night prior. A smirk climbed across her cheek as she began to strut towards the direction of this presence. Those long, golden locks, the luscious lips, the curves that form in just the right shape… Certainly, Ahri was fond of Lux. But the single most attractive aspect of the Crownguard daughter was her naivety and innocence to the more… _lewd _side of life. The idea of having Lux in bed certainly intrigued Ahri to no end and she'd hoped that her pheromone had successfully wiped Lux's memory clean of the previous night. She was very much aware of the power of her pheromone. All that could be remembered was the aching lust that would resonate through the blonde's body once the nine-tails got her hands on her again. Ahri, at this point, could only now think about how delicious Lux would be once again.

There was a heavy gulp as Lux's conversation with Poppy was brought to a sudden halt. Lux's heart was beating so fast, she would have sworn that she was on the Fields of Justice and fighting if not for the fact that this was not the Fields of Justice. Her eyes were fixated upon the Nine-Tailed Fox, and she didn't' understand why. The two of them hardly ever saw each other – much less had a conversation – but there was something about the curves of her body that allured Lux. She felt her body get warm and a blush form upon her face as she felt Ahri's gaze fall upon her golden locks.

"Lux? Hello?"

"I-I'm sorry… what?"

"You kind of spaced out there."

"Ah, you're right. That's weird, I'm not usually like that, y'know?"

Lux seemed a bit confused, so Poppy didn't quite know how else to explain what happened to Lux. Something poked at her thoughts, though. Poppy had a feeling that she knew exactly what had made Lux react in this fashion, but she had no idea why. She was always working in the blacksmith, but she had never before seen the Demacian together with the Ionian fox. Of course, this made the yordle quite suspicious. Without any conclusive evidence, though, it wouldn't matter what Poppy thought about the situation between the two of them. She'd simply shrugged it off and finished her meal, waiting for Lux to do the same.

Lux had reluctantly turned her eyes away from Ahri to finish her meal; her heart rate beginning to slow as she'd looked away and ate her food. She didn't know why, but there was just something about Ahri… She couldn't put her finger on it and it was nothing like Lux had ever felt before. It wasn't any normal emotion for her, and describing the feeling in her stomach as "butterflies" would have been a severe understatement. Something was welling up inside of her, but she did her best to try and keep her composure.

Poppy and Lux soon rose from their seats to return their trays, utensils, and plates. Once that was completed, Lux waved her farewell to Poppy and Poppy had returned to the blacksmith to get back to work. The blonde's eyes turned back to the cafeteria and went along the expanse of the area. She unconsciously formed a frown on her face as she'd come to the conclusion that the person she was looking for was no longer present. Noting her reaction to Ahri's presence, she wanted to talk to the Nine-Tailed Fox so that she could figure out why she was feeling this way. Maybe she was using some dangerous magic, so Lux wanted to make sure that no one was in any danger to stray spells. At least, that was how she was rationalizing how Ahri made her feel. After all, being of age meant that she also knew how it felt to have a crush.

What struck her as odd, however, was that Lux had no affiliation with Ahri at all before. So her having a crush on her wouldn't be possible. And then there was also the fact that Lux wasn't attracted to women… right? She was beginning to doubt her own sexuality now, which gave Lux all the more reason to find the fox and question her. Perhaps she'd find the fox elsewhere? Lux had no idea where to start looking for her though, since they never talked and they never did any hanging out. Just as Lux was about to turn tail and leave the dining area, she'd almost bumped into someone, a heavy red darkening her face as she'd realized who it was.

"Looking for someone~?"

"Y-Yes, actually! Ahri, was it? I wanted to speak with you about your little romp into the dining area there."

Lux was a bit shaken by the fact that Ahri had appeared upon a single thought. But it was certainly convenient for her. As she was about to speak up, however, Ahri had lifted a single finger to stifle Lux's voice. Feeling the fingertip against her lips, there was something inside of her that reacted and she'd felt a strange sensation reverberate inside of her. There was a light shiver as she'd lost herself for a bit and realized that Ahri had taken her by the hand and was leading her away from the dining area. Her head was beginning to cloud up. Why was this happening…?

"Wh-where are we…? Where are you taking me…?"

"I'll explain later, sweetie~ For now, we should get away from the annoying fanboys~"

Lux wasn't able to tell, but Ahri sensed the presence of several summoners. Along with sensing their presence, she also sensed maliciousness and lust. Knowing full well that those two things were never a good combination, she wanted to take Lux out of there as soon as possible. The fox was very well aware of the things that some summoners wanted to do with her, and sometimes she just wasn't able to resist, lust and all. So, in order to protect Lux, she needed to get the hell out of there. Who knows what the bastards would've done to the poor Crownguard daughter. It was imperative that Lux's innocence was protected. For various reasons, of course~

Lux, in a daze, allowed Ahri to drag her along. She wasn't sure what was going on, who these "fanboys" were, or where Ahri was taking her. All she knew was that her heart was beating crazy fast and that she was, for whatever reason, enjoying every second of her time with Ahri. It didn't make any sense to her, and there was no valid reason as to why she would feel this way just by being touched by the fox. All that could have explained it was magic, and now Lux felt she was obligated to get to the bottom of this. There was a problem, though. She couldn't get her thoughts in order for as long as she was feeling this strange sensation inside of her…

Once the two of them had run far away enough, Ahri started to walk, her breath heavy with Lux's. They were currently in the area where they kept rooms for champions of the League. Of course, summoners weren't allowed here unless they had urgent business. This, of course, gave the two of them a chance to relax. And, of course, it gave Ahri a chance to bring Lux into a room~

Quickly turning on her heel, she'd placed her hand on a door to their left and gave it a firm push, pulling Lux in. She'd quickly closed the door behind her and pushed a few locks in their places, a mischievous smile forming on the edges of her lips. It was time for her to finally enjoy herself to the fullest extent…~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh, wow, has it been 8 months already? I wouldn't be surprised if I had a few people who were mad at me to wait this long to put out a new chapter. And I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long. Truth of the matter is that I've been lacking muse and motivation for quite awhile. But I'd like to continue putting out more of these chapters at a faster rate for the future, so don't give up on me and I won't give up on you guys. Without further ado, here's the newest chapter of **_

"_**Light, Seduction, and a Shred of Innocence".**_

**Chapter 3: Inhibitions Are No More  
><strong>

There was a significant blurring to Lux's vision as she'd felt herself get pushed into a blur of red, gold, and white. She had no idea what was going on, but, instead of the panic that would wash over any normal person in this situation, she felt an overwhelming sense of calm and pleasure. Something about Ahri touching her… just the very thought of it enticed her. Something wasn't right, but it wasn't nagging at her like it normally would. There was a sense of alarm and yet there wasn't. It seemed that there were so many contradictory processes going through her mind now that she was practically in a pseudo-trance. Whatever was going on, she both cared and did not care. There was one feeling in her body that told of a singular desire that needed to be fulfilled. It was a distant, yet familiar feeling. And it certainly involved the Nine-Tailed Fox that lead her into this room.

As all of these things ran through the Lady of Luminosity's mind, Ahri was simply preparing herself for a meal that she looked forward to since the night prior – having charmed the lady Demacian for the first time. It mattered not to Ahri who her targets were, so long as they were able to satisfy her innermost desires. Her desire for tonight – and what seemed to be for the past week or so – was to take away the innocence of her prey. Lux was perfect for her certain hunger at this point in time and she had no qualms with fulfilling her cravings. On top of all of this, the blond was already under her spell, making things significantly easier for her to take care of business. It would all start with a simple… click.

Lux could feel her armor loosening from around her torso and her eyes widened, both in anticipation and in fear. The fear was once again nullified by the spell, however, and the anticipation was amplified by her lust. Several other clicks followed the first, her armor becoming looser and looser until it would come off simply by splitting the front and back. And, with each click, Lux could feel her inhibitions melt away, a desire to settle the burning that settled over her entire body. The burning that came with the mysterious desire that she'd not felt before. Or maybe… she _had_ felt it before…? There were flashes in her memory. Desire. Passion. Satisfaction. This order is what these feelings came in, and the first stage is what the Demacian soldier felt in her body. The heat was almost too much for her to bear, and with that she'd let her passions ignite with a light breath.

Ahri slowly pulled the chest plate off of Lux's body, each piece of armor falling off of her body uniformly and hitting the floor. The surrounding temperature raised exponentially, an invisible heat emanating from the blonde's body. Noting all of the signs, Ahri knew that her meal was ready. The increasing temperature of Lux's body, the blushing, her breath was getting lighter with her heightened lust. The Nine-Tailed Fox certainly knew when her prey was ready to be devoured, and it was time. The jumpsuit clung to every curve of the Demacian, and this only exemplified her beauty. The fox allowed her tongue to glide along her lips, her eyes training themselves upon the other woman's deep, blue eyes. _This_ would be the coup de grace.

Still lost in thought, all that was left for Lux was the sensations of her body. There was light warmth on her cheek; a soft, silky hand was caressing her skin and she let out a soft purr of content. Her eyes were met with the eyes of a fox, golden and glowing. With that, she'd felt another sensation wash over her body. Her desire to satisfy her primal needs had intensified tenfold, and any thoughts of holding herself back had faded into the confines of her mind. She'd shivered under the caress of the fox girl, and her breaths grew shallow, as if she were already being caressed in unmentionable places.

"A… Ahri…?"

The fox's fingers glided slowly against Lux's pale skin, lowering itself along the line of her cheek, then her neck, and then finally settling upon the zipper of the blonde's jump suit which was conveniently placed in the center of the front of her body. Her fingers gripped onto the metal and slowly pulled it down, the teeth separating and revealing the quickly heating flesh below, more of Lux's soft and supple skin. The cleavage that showed was getting continuously deeper as the zipper was pulled down further. Her eyes followed the metal fastener all the way to the bottom, where Lux's navel was now showing. Not taking a single moment for granted, Ahri guided her hands up the suit to Lux's shoulders, pushing the material off of her body and allowing Lux to be left in only the bottom half of her jumpsuit and her undergarments,

The white bra cupped around her modestly sized C-cups while Ahri's own – and much larger – D-cups glowered over the Demacian's breasts. Lux couldn't take her eyes off of them for a moment before her hands moved over to each of the large, clothed globules, her hands gripping onto the softness firmly, and eliciting a moan of surprise from the Ionian fox. Greedily, Lux's fingers curled up over the top of Ahri's dress and pulled down, allowing the soft orbs to bounce free. Her fingers moved instinctually over each of Ahri's well-rounded chest protrusions. Her breath seemed to grow shallower as the moments passed and she ran her fingertips along the curvature of Ahri's breasts, truly taking in the softness and beauty of her charmer.

Ahri was taken aback by Lux's enthusiasm, but was in no way turned off by it. The fox moaned in earnest as Lux's hands felt their way around Ahri's body. In fact, as she felt her dress fall from her chest, her tails made the effort of slowly pulling the cloth off of the remainder of her body, the garments hitting the floor with a soft flop. Her lack of panties became obvious as her nether regions were exposed to the air. Lightly haired, her lower lips seemed to be pursed in excitement, already excreting juices from anticipation of playing with her new toy and glistening. Ahri's mouth watered as her tails continued their work, slowly working Lux's clothes off little by little. Two of them had first skillfully unhooked Lux's bra, the undergarment loose now. The rest of them worked Lux's jumpsuit lower and lower down her body – along with her panties – until they had been worked off of her body completely. The excitement was almost too much for Ahri now, but she kept her ground, not wanting to turn completely into an animal who feasted on its prey.

The Demacian was surprised and whined lightly when Ahri's tails pulled her away for a brief moment to remove her bra and wrapped around her wrists, ankles, and around her waist. They weren't wrapped around tightly, but just firmly enough that Lux felt no pain when she was curiously lifted off of the floor. Ahri seemed to be inspecting her now, and she felt the Ionian's leer upon her body. This tickled her senses and made her shiver. She had no idea what Ahri was going to do, and that excited her to no end. She was drenched between the legs at this point and her juices were slowly working their way down the inside of her thigh.

"Such a sight to behold…~"

The fox seemed enthralled by how wet Lux was. She ran a fingertip along the trail that the liquids left behind, wiping it clean. She brought her now moistened fingertip to her lips and allowed her tongue to flick out and gather up the flavor onto her taste buds. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine as the flavor enveloped the inside of her mouth. It was definitely more than delicious. It was such sweetness that the fox had missed; she couldn't believe that she lasted for more than an hour without feasting on Lux more the previous night. Slowly regaining her focus, Ahri allowed her tails to brush carefully along Lux's skin and excite the Demacian further, reaching along her entire body. The Nine-Tails couldn't help but notice Lux's reaction along certain areas, though, slowly gliding along her neck, then her inner thighs, and along the curvature of her ass.

Lux herself seemed to be surprised by her own reaction to these particular body parts being touched. She would've never thought that she could feel this sort of pleasure from such a thing as her neck, or her bottom, or even from the inside of her thighs. Despite her surprise, however, she allowed herself to ride the waves. As she continued her own exposure to the pleasure, she could feel more of her juices secrete from her nether regions and glide down her leg. Uninhibited, she let herself moan out into the daytime air. However, the pleasure was far from over. She felt Ahri's tails pull her towards the Ionian and she felt fingers pressed against her nether regions. Lux threw her head back, gasping while her toes curled and her hands balled into tight fists, the pleasure of Ahri's fingers rubbing into her sex pushing her to higher pleasures.

"Oh, God…~ More, please, more~!"

The Nine-Tailed Fox seemed to be more and more interested in her toy as the moments carried on; her middle finger glided against Lux's slit while her index and ring fingers pushed Lux's slightly puffed lower lips apart. Ahri's palm brushed ever so slightly against the blonde's cilt, Lux's convulsions only getting stronger and her moans only getting louder. Of course, the melody of Lux's lust only made Ahri moister with desire. However, unbeknownst to the two, Ahri wasn't the only one who was listening to the melodies of lust within that room…

A familiar green-haired, blonde-tipped maven strummed lightly on her etwahl, letting a peace settle over the grand hallway of the Institute. She'd started lightly, feeling a disturbance in the air. Sensitivity to the sounds of the world increased her sense of hearing, which caused her to start. After all, she'd felt a certain vibrato in the air, not quite sure what it was. It sent a shiver up her spine, as the vibrato – in contrast to a normal vibrato – was erratic and random. At the same time, it was so… alluring. It had the same softness in sound as a woman's soothing voice.

Sona was always envious of the women of the League who were able to speak. Their voices were unique, all different from one another. In comparison, Sona could only speak through her instrument, allowing her magical and musical prowess to express her thoughts and emotions. She was the best of her kind, but in respects to expressing herself, how was she different from any other musician in the world? When she was alone in places no one could hear her, she would play the saddest of songs to herself, the sigh of her tones displaying her envy and her desires.

And now, more than ever, Sona felt her desires well up. The sounds of two women's voices, the pitches of their voices increasing in tones of pleasure. She wished for the ability to express her desire without the need for her etwahl. She wanted to release herself from the chains of silence. Caught up in all of her thoughts and desires, she unconsciously moved towards the door, her body burning with an emotion that she hadn't known how to express. After all, for a musician such as herself, she was innocent and hadn't ever before fathomed whatever the idea of lust was. She brought her hand up to the door from which she felt these vibrations of pleasure and she listened closely, making sure not to miss even a single note.

Behind that closed door, the moans and gasps of pleasure lifted from Lux's lungs as Ahri worked the Demacian girl's lower lips with her lithe, warm tongue now, gliding it along her clit with a heavy stroke along the wet muscle. The fox's fingers slowly worked into the blonde's body, pushing ever so gently into her lower lips, but not completely immersing the digits into Lux's sex. Along with the stimulation brought about by all of this, Ahri's fingers ran along as much of Lux's skin as was necessary, fingers pressed firmly against the milky smooth, firm skin of Lux's inner thighs. They also made sure to move along to her ass and giving those lovely globules of fat a firm massage.

For a brief moment, the fox had paused in her actions. Ahri's ears perked as she realized that they were not alone. She could feel another peak of desire from just outside of her door. But along with the lust, there was sense of innocence. Another ignorant soul to be shown corruption. This made Ahri's heat rise even further and her exposed nether regions made a noticeable change in dampness. Her mind raced as she worked into Lux, excited for the prospect of yet another new toy.

_Another person to fall to my charms, another innocent mind to bring to lust~ This seems to be quite the eventful day~_


End file.
